This invention relates in general to vehicles that are supported on a plurality of wheels, such as human-powered bicycles and the like. In particular, this invention relates to a vehicle having a drive mechanism that is configured to propel the vehicle forward by pivoting a handlebar in either a first direction using a push-stroke or a second direction using a pull-stroke.
Bicycles are human-powered vehicles that can be used for transportation, recreation, and many other purposes. A typical bicycle includes a frame that is supported on a plurality of wheels, such as a front wheel and a rear wheel. The front wheel is rotatably supported on a fork, and the fork is supported on the frame of the bicycle for pivoting movement in left and right directions. A handlebar is connected to the front fork to allow a rider to steer the bicycle in the left and right directions. A typical bicycle also includes a leg-powered crank mechanism. The leg-powered crank mechanism usually includes a pair of pedals that are connected to respective crank arms provided on opposite sides of a drive sprocket. The drive sprocket is, in turn, supported on the frame for relative rotational movement. A chain and sprocket drive system can be provided to transmit rotational power from the drive sprocket to the rear wheel. As a result, a rider of the bicycle can propel the bicycle in a forward direction by rotating the drive sprocket with his or her feet.
It is also known to provide a bicycle with an arm-powered drive mechanism as a means for propelling the bicycle in the forward direction, either in lieu of or as a supplement to the leg-powered crank mechanism. In one example, the arm-powered drive mechanism is somewhat similar to the leg-powered crank mechanism, including a pair of handles that are connected to respective crank arms provided on opposite sides of a drive sprocket. The drive sprocket is, in turn, supported on the handlebar or similar support structure for relative rotational movement, and a chain and sprocket drive system is provided to transmit rotational power from the rotating handles to the front wheel. This configuration allows the rider to propel the bicycle in the forward direction rotating the drive sprocket with his or her hands.
However, this and other known types of arm-powered drive mechanisms may be somewhat difficult to operate while attempting to balance and steer the bicycle during use. Such arm-powered drive mechanisms can also be relatively inefficient for propelling the bicycle at high speeds or up an incline. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a bicycle having an improved arm-powered drive mechanism that is easy to operate and efficient.